meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 005
8:54:57 PM Josie: I won't recap this week, unless someone needs it--it's only been a couple of days. 8:55:15 PM Jamaros: We're all half naked and drow. 8:55:28 PM Josie: Pretty succinct! Exactly. 8:55:47 PM Jamaros: ((HUZZAH!)) 8:56:14 PM Josie: Kalanor hands small vials out to everyone. "Here, put one drop in each of your eyes." 8:56:24 PM Khiro: Khiro nods, and does so! 8:56:29 PM Jamaros: ...what's it do? 8:56:38 PM Amara: Amara does as she's told 8:56:38 PM Khiro: Darkvision, I presume. 8:56:38 PM Josie: Kalanor: Solves the vision issue. 8:56:55 PM Jamaros: Jamaros does so. 8:56:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes, exactly. It should last about a week; there's enough for a second set of drops, if you don't spill. 8:57:01 PM Josie: They sting going in. 8:57:12 PM Jamaros: Gah! 8:58:26 PM Josie: Kalanor rolls his eyes, unsympathetic, and hands a ring to all three of you. They all look a bit different--Jamaros's is gold, Amara's is platinum and Khiro's is adamantium. 8:58:37 PM Jamaros: Oh, fancy. 8:58:44 PM Jamaros: Jamaros slips his ring on 8:58:54 PM Amara: Amara slips her ring on as well 8:59:02 PM Josie: Kalanor says, in Undercommon: Keep that on and you'll speak Undercommon like a native. 8:59:11 PM Khiro: Khiro puts his ring on. 8:59:13 PM Khiro: Not bad. 8:59:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: Try it out. 8:59:46 PM Josie: Tae Li, in Undercommon: Excuse me, sir, there is a frog in the bidet. 8:59:49 PM Jamaros: ...*in undercommon* how do we know they work? 8:59:57 PM Josie: Kalanor gives her a weird look. "... what bidet?" 9:00:03 PM Josie: Tae Li smiles. 9:00:16 PM Josie: Kalanor shakes his head and looks at Jamaros: ... uh, they work. 9:00:42 PM Jamaros: ...right, anything else? 9:00:49 PM Josie: Tae Li, in Undercommon: The pen of my aunt is on the table. 9:01:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... now you're just showing off. No, I don't think so. We're going to be visiting a friend of mine. ... sort of. 9:01:29 PM Jamaros: ...sort of? 9:01:31 PM Amara: A sort of friend or we're sort of visiting your friend? 9:02:08 PM Jamaros: Is this like one of those friends who aren't really your friend, but they owe you 200 gp so they call on you to watch a dragon egg? 9:02:16 PM Khiro: Khiro packs up his armor and stuff, putting his sword and hand crossbow on his belt. 9:02:23 PM Jamaros: ...or did I get that backwards? 9:02:54 PM Josie: Kalanor: Actually, she's kind of an enemy, technically. 9:02:57 PM Jamaros: Jamaros straps his crossbow and rapier to his belt and packs away everything else in a park. 9:03:06 PM Amara: Amara packs up her bedroll and the rest of her items. "Enemy?" 9:03:06 PM Jamaros: ((*pack*)) 9:03:18 PM Jamaros: Don't we have enough of those right now? 9:03:18 PM Amara: And we're visiting her....because....? 9:04:34 PM Josie: Kalanor: Because she'll help us. Probably. ... honestly, she's going to be a pain in the ass about it, but she *will* help. 9:05:02 PM Josie: Kalanor: Besides, I'm sure you've noticed the word for "friend" and the word for "enemy" are almost exactly the same. 9:05:15 PM Josie: Alain: ... I don't like this, maybe I *should* go with you. 9:05:29 PM Khiro: She owes you a favor? 9:05:37 PM Amara: Well *I* wouldn't stop you from coming, Alain 9:05:59 PM Jamaros: Me neither. I'd feel much safer with a giant spider on our side. 9:06:01 PM Josie: Kalanor: She owes me a favor, she'll enjoy seeing me squirm and we grew up together. 9:06:08 PM Josie: Alain: ... I'm not that big, am I? 9:06:20 PM Jamaros: Compared to most spiders. 9:07:23 PM Jamaros: ...so, the plan is to go to someone who hates you and hope they feel superior enough to help us? 9:07:32 PM Jamaros: ...I like it. Let's go. 9:07:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: She doesn't exactly hate me. 9:08:11 PM Josie: He heads up the ladder-steps. 9:08:20 PM Khiro: Khiro follows him! 9:08:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows khiro 9:08:50 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks up and immediately regrets it 9:08:52 PM Jamaros: GAH! 9:08:53 PM Josie: Alain: ... I guess *I'll* pretend to be a slave, then. That'll work, won't it? 9:08:57 PM Jamaros: Forgot about that. 9:09:11 PM Amara: Amara follows 9:09:12 PM Khiro: Well, don't look up, then. 9:09:27 PM Khiro: And be thankful I kept my shorts. 9:09:39 PM Josie: Kalanor: Exactly. You're going to blow your cover, you're supposed to be Tae Li's husband. 9:09:58 PM Jamaros: ...wait, who's supposed to be what now? 9:10:31 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well, obviously she won't have me, and I'm clearly *somebody's* senior spouse, so it's got to be Amara's. 9:11:00 PM Jamaros: This part of the plan was never mentioned to me before. 9:11:17 PM Khiro: We should get our identities straight. 9:11:21 PM Josie: Kalanor: What, you expected to be just... loose men wandering around? You might get hurt. 9:11:42 PM Jamaros: ...hurt? How would we get hurt like that? 9:11:57 PM Jamaros: And I agree with Khiro, we should at least know each other's false name. 9:12:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: Are you telling me men just wander around by themselves in topside cities? 9:12:21 PM Jamaros: Yeah. Some women too. 9:12:41 PM Khiro: Every just wanders around. 9:13:03 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... and they don't get raped or robbed? Seriously? 9:13:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: Men? 9:13:12 PM Jamaros: Well, not the smart ones. 9:13:38 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well, men don't just wander around going la-di-da, please kill me and take my stuff down here. 9:14:12 PM Jamaros: I have a sword. In most cultures, showing a sword is enough to scare away most rapists and thieves. 9:14:21 PM Khiro: Clearly we have crime. 9:14:42 PM Khiro: When you wandered up top, did a bunch of people try to rob you? 9:14:59 PM Josie: Kalanor: No, but I stayed well away from main roads and tried not to be seen. 9:15:13 PM Khiro: You needn't have. 9:15:20 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... besides, I don't worry about it, I'm a woman. ... even though I'm not at the moment. 9:15:34 PM Jamaros: Heh, up top, that makes you more of a target. 9:15:42 PM Jamaros: ...presently company excluded, of course. 9:15:55 PM Amara: Amara eyes Jamaros 9:16:11 PM Jamaros: That's not...I didn't mean...nevermind. 9:16:28 PM Khiro: Anyway. What are we all? 9:17:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: Charafay is going to have a *great* time with you, I can tell you that right now. 9:17:57 PM Jamaros: Do we have cover IDs or not? Cause a little background couldn't hurt 9:18:13 PM Khiro: That's why I was asking. 9:18:20 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well, we're going to have to be from somewhere that isn't here, so I thought we could say we're from Niar'haanin Darla. 9:18:34 PM Khiro: What do we do there? 9:18:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't know. I'd better still be a musician, it's all I'm good for. 9:19:07 PM Josie: Kalanor: Are we going to be from the same house or allies? 9:19:19 PM Khiro: Well, I can pass as a wizard, still. 9:19:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: Because there's two women here, so obviously there's two families. And now, one slave. 9:19:36 PM Josie: Alain: Um, whose slave am I, exactly? Should I be wearing manacles? 9:20:04 PM Josie: Kalanor rolls his eyes. "Of course not. Hardly any slaves try to escape anymore." 9:20:14 PM Josie: Tae Li: Because their wills are broken. 9:20:22 PM Jamaros: ...I guess I could be a tradesman. I know how to haggle. 9:20:28 PM Amara: Amara smirks. "You could be *my* slave. If you want." 9:20:36 PM Jamaros: Either that or a juggler or something. 9:21:41 PM Josie: Alain: Oh, sure, that would be great. I'll be Amara's slave. 9:21:41 PM Jamaros: If I have to be married to Tae Li, I guess we could be one family and Alain's our slave 9:21:54 PM Josie: Alain, cheerfully: She has dibs. 9:22:07 PM Jamaros: Ok, then Khiro can be my brother or something 9:22:21 PM Josie: Kalanor: And Khiro and I are her husbands. I'm the favored one obviously. ... even though I'm younger. 9:22:26 PM Jamaros: And Amara and Kal can be am allied family 9:22:39 PM Jamaros: ...So, it's just me and Tae Li. 9:22:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... probably. I don't know, how old are you, Khiro? I suppose it doesn't matter if I'm favored. 9:23:00 PM Khiro: I'm one hundred and fourty three. 9:23:06 PM Josie: Tae Li smiles. ... for what it's worth she's *really* pretty as a Drow. But still has kind of a predatory look. 9:23:35 PM Jamaros: ...well, I feel safe. 9:23:42 PM Josie: Kalanor: The important question is what Tae Li and Amara do. 9:24:21 PM Josie: Kalanor: I mean, it's nice for men to have some sort of occupation or hobby, especially before there's children, but it's not exactly necessary unless you're really poor--and poor people usually don't have two spouses anyway. 9:24:35 PM Khiro: Hmm. 9:25:02 PM Jamaros: ...do Drow have hunters? Tae Li can be that. 9:25:23 PM Khiro: Shouldn't be anything too... attention getting. We dont' want to stick in anyone's memories. 9:25:45 PM Jamaros: Right. Uh...farmers? 9:26:04 PM Josie: Tae Li curls her lip. 9:26:10 PM Jamaros: ...or not. 9:26:12 PM Amara: Amara stares blankly at him. 9:26:15 PM Josie: Kalanor: Amara, what kind of magic do you do? 9:27:12 PM Amara: Um...the damaging kind? I can also kind of do alchemy and poison-making. If either of those would be better options. 9:27:25 PM Jamaros: ...chef? 9:27:47 PM Josie: Kalanor: Oh, alchemy and poisons, that's perfect. 9:28:02 PM Josie: Kalanor: Very common. What about you, Tae Li? 9:28:22 PM Josie: Tae Li: .... I suppose I could be a healer. 9:28:31 PM Jamaros: HAHAHAHA! 9:28:32 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... not without being a priestess, and I don't think you could fake that. 9:28:34 PM Jamaros: ...sorry. 9:29:01 PM Josie: Tae Li glares at Jamaros. 9:29:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: And you were military, but that won't help at all... you guys got any ideas? 9:29:37 PM Jamaros: ...we could both be tradespeople. 9:29:46 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... no, no, I have it! 9:30:02 PM Khiro: Oh? 9:30:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: You're liviing off Jamaros's money. That makes everything make sense, why she married him, everything. 9:30:14 PM Jamaros: Hey! 9:30:19 PM Amara: HAHAHAHAHA! 9:30:39 PM Jamaros: Ok, what money do I have? 9:31:24 PM Jamaros: I can't exactly go up and say "Hi, I'm a thief" 9:31:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well you obviously don't have the slightest idea of what to do with your hair and you're totally lacking in social graces, so she had to have had *some* reason to marry you. 9:31:55 PM Khiro: Khiro snickers. 9:32:00 PM Josie: Kalanor: Family money? Nobility? Diamond mines? 9:32:04 PM Amara: Amara also snickers 9:32:19 PM Jamaros: Diamond mines it is. 9:32:21 PM Khiro: Family diamond mines? 9:32:35 PM Josie: Kalanor: Probably conquered from dwarves or something. 9:33:00 PM Jamaros: And, for the record, I have social graces coming out my *elven for ass* 9:33:41 PM Josie: Kalanor: No you don't, but it's not your fault, really. Topsiders are barbaric. 9:33:54 PM Khiro: ... get used to it. 9:34:03 PM Jamaros: *mutters* Keep talking and I'll show you barbaric. 9:34:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: Charafay will teach you, don't worry. ... hopefully she'll fix the posture issue too. 9:35:12 PM Jamaros: OH SHUT UP! 9:35:29 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... what? You slouch a lot, is all. 9:35:37 PM Jamaros: I do not! 9:35:45 PM Jamaros: ...It's called crouching. 9:35:51 PM Josie: Alain: ... uh, maybe *you guys* should be married. 9:36:08 PM Amara: Amara snickers 9:36:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... *no.* 9:36:31 PM Khiro: Khiro , for what it's worth, is doing a pretty damn good drow impersonation. ((21 Disguise.)) 9:37:59 PM Josie: Kalanor leads you through the cave! There's a lot of that glowing mold and it's easy to see; there's also a sort of spidery superhighway near you, with lots of spiders going... somewhere. Some of it's parallel to you and sometimes it branches off in various directions, but your path never crosses it. 9:38:20 PM Amara: Amara cringes a bit at all the spiders 9:38:32 PM Jamaros: ((Seriously, more spiders?)) 9:38:48 PM Jamaros: ((Can our next adventure be somewhere by a beach with no insects?)) 9:38:58 PM Josie: ((Personally I hate spiders too, but they are Drow.)) 9:39:07 PM Josie: ((They keep them as pets and ride on them.)) 9:39:34 PM Jamaros: ...so, how far until we meet this...what did you say her name was? 9:40:04 PM Josie: Kalanor: Charafay. You'll like her. ... or possibly you'll hate her and she'll *love* tormenting you. 9:40:15 PM Josie: Kalanor: About five minutes, once we get into the city. 9:40:52 PM Khiro: So what kind of help are we getting from this person? 9:41:05 PM Jamaros: Besides ettiquette lessons. 9:41:12 PM Josie: You round the corner and see a sea of glittering lights below you, houses and towers and little boring office buildings, some set along the sides of the caves and others in a valley between them. 9:41:48 PM Josie: Judging by the size of it, it's probably about as big as St. Benedict or Navarre, and would be ranked as one of the largest cities in the region, if anybody knew about it. 9:42:13 PM Amara: Amara smiles. "Oh this is lovely. Really, quite lovely." 9:42:32 PM Jamaros: ...not what I was expecting. 9:43:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: What *were* you expecting? 9:43:16 PM Josie: Tae Li: A city of slaves. 9:43:30 PM Jamaros: Wow, you never get off that, do you? 9:43:52 PM Josie: Tae Li: No. Your purpose in life may be to have good hair; mine is to free slaves. 9:44:02 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I seriously doubt it's to have good hair. 9:44:12 PM Jamaros: Ok, what is wrong with my hair exactly? 9:44:37 PM Josie: Kalanor: Sorry, I'll stop mentioning it. 9:45:41 PM Khiro: ((Brb in a couple minutes, phone call.)) 9:45:56 PM Josie: ((Ahh, we'll pause for 5 minutes, then.)) 9:46:23 PM | Edited 9:48:15 PM Amara: (( I'll be back in a jiffy then! I'm going to take a quick bio break if that's alright)) 9:47:35 PM Josie: ((Go for it.)) 9:48:19 PM Amara: ((back)) 9:53:29 PM Josie: ((Shoot, I need Khiro for this bit. :( )) 9:53:53 PM Jamaros: ((Well, that's just bad timing)) 9:54:18 PM Josie: ((Well, I need everyone for this bit, really! It's okay, we can wait a few more minutes. I have ice cream.)) 9:54:55 PM Jamaros: ((Incidently, we still going for 7 or so hours, or are we gonna have to end early?)) 9:55:07 PM Jamaros: ((Cause I have all the time in the world tonight)) 9:55:21 PM Khiro: ((Back.)) 9:55:42 PM Josie: ((We're probably going to have to end in about 2 hours, maybe 3 at the most.)) 9:55:59 PM Khiro: ((Sorry about that.)) 9:55:59 PM Josie: ((Yayback!)) 9:56:05 PM Josie: ((No worries, it happens!)) 9:56:13 PM Josie: ((Amara, you still here?)) 9:56:20 PM Amara: ((still here!)) 9:56:31 PM Josie: ((Protip: Frozen raspberries are hard to eat!)) 9:56:47 PM Jamaros: ((So, what happens?)) 9:57:17 PM Amara: (( good tip. I've tried frozen strawberries before. Doesn't turn out well. )) 9:57:46 PM Josie: Kalanor heads for a sort of exterior-elevator contraption that goes down into the city; there are two attendants, both of them with metal collars on. One is a bugbear; the other is a large lizardman of some kind. 9:58:01 PM Josie: Lizardman, in Undercommon: Going to the city? 9:58:15 PM Josie: Tae Li's lips tighten as she *eyes* the collars. 9:59:00 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Amara, waiting for her to answer. 9:59:37 PM Amara: Amara nods, and in Undercommon, "We are." 9:59:50 PM Josie: The lizardman looks bored. "A gold piece each. Two for the slaves." 9:59:59 PM Josie: Kalanor: That's outrageous. 10:00:10 PM Josie: The lizardman shrugs, and holds his hand out. 10:00:29 PM Jamaros: Jamaros steps forward and pays for everyone 10:00:33 PM Josie: (It's all in Undercommon, by the way.) 10:00:47 PM Jamaros: *Undercommon* This should cover it. 10:01:09 PM Khiro: Khiro looks bored. 10:02:12 PM Josie: The lizard takes the money, and motions you forward onto a black platform with gates on either side and railings that go up about 6 feet. 10:02:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well, welcome to the Beautiful City, anyway. 10:03:01 PM Josie: He mutters under his breath, "land of extortionists." 10:03:06 PM Jamaros: It better be, for these prices. 10:04:20 PM Josie: There's a quiet "clunk" noise, and the platform drops, just slightly faster than is comfortable. Those who aren't watching will probably suffer from having their skirts blow up a bit. What do Drow men wear under their kilts... 10:04:47 PM Jamaros: Jamaros holds his skirt down and blushes. 10:05:50 PM | Edited 10:05:56 PM Josie: Alain avoids looking. 10:06:12 PM Josie: Oddly, Tae Li also holds her skirt down awkwardly. Kalanor doesn't seem to need to, an Alain, the bastard, is wearing pants. 10:06:20 PM Josie: Alain: Woah, nice view! 10:06:26 PM Josie: He points out over at the city! 10:06:32 PM Khiro: Khiro looks! 10:06:36 PM Amara: Amara also looks! 10:06:47 PM Jamaros: Hey! 10:06:54 PM Jamaros: Do you mind? 10:06:59 PM Josie: It *is* beautiful, with millions of points of light all over it, all in different colors. 10:07:03 PM Josie: Alain: Mind what? 10:07:14 PM Josie: He's busy staring at the city and hasn't noticed anybody's skirt issues. 10:07:35 PM Jamaros: ...Yes yes, lovely city. But don't lose sight of why we're here. 10:08:00 PM Josie: Kalanor: Rescuing my sister. 10:08:24 PM Josie: After a few stomach-dropping moments, the lift slows down and lands, in a teeming market district of the city. 10:08:39 PM Jamaros: ...now, this is more my element. 10:08:44 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smirks 10:08:50 PM Josie: As soon as the gates open, several vendors walk up to you. "MAPS! Maps of the city! GET YOUR MAPS!" 10:09:00 PM Jamaros: ...if only this skirt had pockets. 10:09:07 PM Josie: An old woman is selling fish, and shoves a herring directly under Khiro's nose. 10:09:28 PM Josie: Kalanor: We'll get you something better at Chara's. 10:09:32 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at her, gives her a *withering* stare. 10:10:50 PM Josie: A handsome, very shirtless Drow offers Jamaros a box of beautiful jewelry to peruse, and another one offers Amara a bow to look at. "Very good workmanship!" 10:11:32 PM Josie: Second shirtless Drow: Your arrows will fly straight and true, Lady. 10:12:03 PM Jamaros: Jamaros eyes the jewelry like a starving man looking at a five course meal 10:12:37 PM Amara: Amara is momentarily mesmorized by the desire to have this before remembering why she's there. "My arrows *always* fly straight and true. I do not need a new bow for that." 10:12:39 PM Josie: It's Serious Jewelry. 10:13:23 PM Josie: Second Shirtless Drow: But Lady, it's on sale! Half price, to a good owner... 10:13:38 PM Amara: Half price, really? 10:13:46 PM | Edited 10:13:51 PM Amara: Well that's a mighty fine deal... 10:13:47 PM Khiro: Khiro does his best 'I'm really bored' face. 10:14:06 PM Jamaros: (To my salesman) Thank you, but I really don't need any right now. 10:14:09 PM Josie: Old Lady with the Fish: They mark it up first, then they mark it down, he wants to cheat you. Have a rivertrout instead for your dinner. 10:14:27 PM Josie: A little old woman offers Khiro a bolt of gold-embroidered cloth. 10:14:38 PM Jamaros: ((...I think we lost Khiro)) 10:14:38 PM Josie: Shirtless Drow: I do *not*! 10:14:54 PM Amara: (to Kal) Can we please get to your friends home? 10:15:17 PM Khiro: ((...weird.)) 10:15:30 PM Josie: Kal turns away from a table full of instruments, looking a bit guilty. He has a lute in one hand, and stuffs it into his bag. "... sorry. Right." 10:15:33 PM Jamaros: ((Good, Khiro's back)) 10:15:54 PM Josie: Kal starts heading purposefully down the road. 10:15:57 PM Khiro: Khiro gives the old woman a smile. "No thank you, lady." 10:16:06 PM Amara: Amara follows, without saying anything to the vendors 10:16:23 PM Josie: Tae Li follows him, looking as though she will punch any vendors who stand in her way. Understandably, they don't. 10:16:34 PM Khiro: Khiro follows Amara, staying a few steps behind her. 10:16:46 PM Josie: The old lady makes a tch-sound. 10:16:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows behind Tae Li 10:17:35 PM Josie: Alain goes last. He's gone rather quiet. It's hard to tell, but he's trying to look as harmless as possible. It's sort of working; some of the younger female vendors are blatantly checking him out, though. 10:17:54 PM Josie: ... of course, a few of them are blatantly checking Jamaros and Khiro out too. 10:18:18 PM Josie: They're a little less obvious about Kalanor, who is apparently somehow giving off vibes of "I'm married." 10:18:23 PM Khiro: Khiro keeps his nose firmly in the air, but not too high. 10:18:45 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks out at the ladies "Hell-O" 10:18:52 PM Josie: The streets in this part of town are pretty narrow, and there's some element of having to dodge and push through the crowd to get through. 10:19:22 PM Josie: One of the women does the local equivalent of a wolfwhistle, and the others laugh and slap her on the back. 10:20:42 PM Josie: After a few minutes of walking the general atmosphere changes a bit, and you're in an area of the city dedicated to housing. The houses here are medium sized, with glassless windows covered only by heavy curtains, often in bright colors and very loud patterns. 10:21:20 PM Josie: If you're observing carefully, you'll notice that there are very few men on their own just walking around, though there were some in the crowded marketplace. 10:21:53 PM Josie: Here, the men appear to be accompanied by their wives, and many of them are carrying or chasing after children. 10:23:10 PM Josie: The slaves are pretty easy to pick out; most of them are collared. They come in various ages and species, and also various social levels--some are barely dressed and in rags and others are dressed about as well as the nobility topside, with a snooty attitude to match. 10:23:39 PM Jamaros: Well, that is a sight for sore eyes. 10:23:44 PM Jamaros: Nobles in chains. 10:23:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: They're not nobles, obviously. Just slaves. 10:24:06 PM Jamaros: Maybe to you. 10:24:11 PM Josie: Tae Li: They dress their slaves according to their station. Like putting a sweater on a small dog. 10:24:24 PM Josie: Kalanor: Usually in the colors of the House. 10:24:44 PM Jamaros: Charming. I can see why you find me so uncouth. 10:25:16 PM Khiro: The slaves have a pecking order. Slaves of more powerful houses hold it over the slaves of less powerful houses. 10:25:38 PM Josie: Kalanor: Exactly. 10:25:44 PM Josie: He eyes Tae Li: See? It's not so bad. 10:25:48 PM Josie: Tae Li: Of course you would say that. 10:26:01 PM Jamaros: It's never too bad when viewed from the top. 10:26:10 PM Josie: Kalanor mutters something under his breath. 10:26:10 PM Khiro: Oh, it's still pretty bad. 10:27:16 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well I'm not saying I'd like to sell myself into slavery. 10:27:33 PM Jamaros: You don't sound too concerned about owning one either. 10:28:33 PM Josie: Kalanor: Of course I own slaves. Everybody owns slaves. 10:28:39 PM Khiro: I don't. 10:28:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: I mean *down here.* 10:29:08 PM Jamaros: So that makes it ok? 10:29:14 PM Josie: As you walk, the homes are getting bigger and further apart. 10:29:21 PM Josie: Kalanor: Why wouldn't it be okay? 10:29:51 PM Jamaros: What's so wrong about your sister being a slave then? 10:29:59 PM Jamaros: If it's all just so ok? 10:30:09 PM Josie: Kalanor: She's not. She's too valuable for that. 10:31:10 PM Jamaros: ...are we close to your friend's house? I just want to be done with this already. 10:31:54 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes, it's right here. 10:33:18 PM Josie: He stops in front of a big black house made of black and white bricks. Its windows are covered with heavy, bright curtains, and there's a tall black gate in front. There are even lawns here--covered in moss rather than grass, with some cheery flowerlike mosses forming a border up to the front door. 10:33:59 PM Jamaros: ...so...somebody gonna knock? 10:34:55 PM Jamaros: ...Kal? 10:34:57 PM Josie: Kalanor sighs. 10:35:02 PM Josie: Kalanor: I wish I didn't have to do this. 10:35:14 PM Josie: Alain: Well, what's the worst that could happen? 10:35:20 PM Josie: Kalanor: You *really* don't want to know. 10:35:31 PM Khiro: Famous last words, there. 10:36:49 PM Josie: Tae Li: Drow leaders have 17 different systems of torture; most are familiar with at least three complete systems. All include death as a possible endpoint; others include worse endpoints. 10:37:17 PM Jamaros: Well, we have the numbers advantage on our side. 10:37:37 PM Khiro: It's a big house. I doubt she's alone in there. 10:38:03 PM Jamaros: ...see, this is why my cloak would've come in handy. 10:38:37 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yeah, yeah. 10:38:41 PM Jamaros: Anyway, we're here, I'm in a skirt, so just ring the doorbell already. 10:38:59 PM Josie: He opens the gate and heads up to the front door and uses a dragon-shaped doorknocker. 10:40:25 PM Josie: The door opens; it's a tall, elegant woman with white (true white, not pinky-peachy) skin and white hair in an elaborate hairstyle, with a peacock feather ornament. Her dress is blue and green with gold edging, and her jewelry matches. "May I help you?" 10:40:39 PM Josie: She looks to Amara and Tae Li. 10:41:30 PM Amara: "We're friends of a friend and we're looking for - " she turns to Kalanor quickly "help with a matter." 10:42:37 PM Josie: Kalanor: I need to speak with Charafay. It's ... urgent. 10:42:47 PM Josie: Woman: I'm afraid the Lady is busy. 10:43:13 PM Josie: Kalanor rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes, you say that to everyone. Just go and tell her... tell her there's a message from Eela." 10:43:41 PM Josie: The butler bows, and glides away. 10:43:59 PM Josie: Tae Li eyes Kalanor. "Eela?" 10:44:07 PM Josie: Kalanor: Pet name. 10:44:28 PM | Edited 10:44:50 PM Amara: You're very succinct, you know that? Not a complaint or compliment, just a fact. 10:45:20 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... thanks, I think. 10:45:26 PM Amara: Amara shrugs 10:45:32 PM Josie: The butler returns and bows. "Follow me, please." 10:46:17 PM Josie: She leads you down a flight of stairs into an elegant entryway; it's fairly apparent that most of the house is below the level of the "surface" where you came in. 10:46:51 PM Josie: You go past a black-and-white floor tiled with marble and edged in semiprecious stones--lapis lazuli and malachite. 10:47:31 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around, taking in the layout of the place. 10:48:00 PM Josie: After several hallways, all covered in luxurious carpet and finished with black and white wood, she leads you into a lovely sitting-room, furnished in brilliant blues and clean white and black. 10:48:40 PM Jamaros: My, you people do love black and white. 10:50:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: It makes for a good contrast in darkvision. Her House colors are green and blue, anyway. 10:50:21 PM Josie: He looks nervous. 10:50:24 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:50:50 PM | Edited 10:51:19 PM Jamaros: Well, you're looking a bit pale. ...how bad did you leave it with this lady, anyway? 10:51:39 PM Josie: Kalanor: We didn't have sex, if that's what you're talking about. I'm not interested in women. 10:51:52 PM Josie: He looks extremely uncomfortable. 10:52:05 PM Jamaros: I just want to know how likely we are to leave here with all our internal organs. 10:53:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I feel very hopeful? 10:53:11 PM Josie: Cira: ... mew? 10:53:17 PM Josie: Tae Li: You do not sound hopeful. 10:55:10 PM Josie: A Drow woman steps into the room! She's a bit chubby for an elf, very voluptuous, wearing a dress that pretty much consists of a long, flowing skirt and a bandeau top, all in white. She has red eyes and she's wearing a fair amount of gold jewelry, including some sort of gold chain around her waist. 10:55:28 PM Josie: Woman: ... well, this is unexpected. I don't know a single *one* of you. 10:55:44 PM Jamaros: You'd be surprised. 10:55:46 PM Josie: Kalanor clears his throat. "Well, that's... not exactly true." 10:56:02 PM Josie: She looks at Kalanor. "... oh I think I'd *remember* you." 10:56:09 PM Khiro: Khiro pets Cira. 10:56:24 PM Josie: She walks around him, eyeing him up and down, clearly undressing him with her eyes. Kalanor hugs his harp to him. 10:56:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros stifles a snicker. 10:57:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: Uhm. 10:57:45 PM Josie: Kalanor: Charafay, it's me, Alydia. 10:58:11 PM Josie: Charafay: No! It *can't* be. Even you wouldn't dress like that. 10:58:27 PM Josie: It's... pretty easy to tell that Kalanor is blushing, or would be if his skin could show it properly. 10:58:39 PM Josie: Alain: Uh, I think you're making him uncomfortable, ma'am. 10:58:55 PM Jamaros: I don't think she cares. 10:59:12 PM Josie: Charafay: Nonsense, nobody who looks like *that* and dresses like *that* doesn't want to be looked at. 11:00:16 PM Josie: Kalanor: Chara, if you don't quit staring at me I'm going to tell everybody where you hid the packet of poison from your third tutor. 11:01:05 PM Josie: Charafay: Well there's no need to get *nasty*, Lyds. Hmph. Now who are these delightful specimens, and why on *earth* would you ever want to masquerade as a man? 11:01:31 PM Josie: Kalanor rubs his forehead. "... Jamaros, why don't *you* explain. Or Khiro or Amara or... or anybody who *isn't* me." 11:02:07 PM Khiro: Alydia here got Transmuted into a male drow by members of a rival house after her sister was kidnapped. 11:02:30 PM Jamaros: We've been hired to help her get her sister back. 11:02:39 PM Khiro: None of us are Drow. 11:02:46 PM | Edited 11:02:55 PM Amara: Amara smiles and nods in agreement. 11:03:25 PM Josie: Charafay: Well that explains a great deal. 11:04:06 PM Josie: Charafay: I have to say it looks *very* good on you. 11:04:18 PM Josie: Kalanor: Stop flirting with me, would you? It's creepy! 11:04:34 PM Jamaros: I agree. It is vaguely creepy. 11:05:10 PM Josie: Charafay mockfrowns and wanders over to Jamaros. "Well, there's always this one. He's handsome enough, although the hair... needs work." 11:05:22 PM Amara: Amara giggles 11:05:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: That's why I came to you, we need to find out what happened to Maya. 11:05:30 PM | Edited 11:05:44 PM Jamaros: Seriously, what is wrong with my hair? 11:05:54 PM Josie: Charafay waves a hand at Jamaros absentmindedly. "Why darling, I don't know what happened to Mayala. Nobody does." 11:06:42 PM Josie: Kal: That's why we need to find out. 11:07:13 PM Josie: Kal: Have you heard any gossip about it? Anything? 11:08:25 PM Josie: Charafay: Well, yes. There's one especially wicked, shady customer that simply EVERYONE says kidnapped darling Maya.... 11:08:53 PM Josie: She moves to just behind Jamaros. 11:09:10 PM Amara: And?What do you know of this customer? 11:09:38 PM Jamaros: And what are you doing back there, exactly? 11:10:03 PM Josie: Charafay: We-ell. I don't know if it's true, is the problem. 11:10:24 PM Amara: It's a fair place to start looking around though. 11:10:34 PM Josie: Charafay smiles. "Oh, just... enjoying the view." 11:11:27 PM Khiro: Right. Can we get a name? 11:11:41 PM Josie: Charafay: Well, my first husband *swears * this person didn't do it, but my second husband swears they must have! 11:12:54 PM Jamaros: And who is this person? 11:12:59 PM Josie: Charafay: And my third husband really doesn't have an opinion at all. Poor dear, he's never been very clever, but I didn't marrh him for his looks, naturally! 11:13:11 PM Josie: ((marry.)) 11:13:40 PM Amara: A NAME 11:13:41 PM Khiro: You still haven't given a name. 11:13:44 PM Amara: Do you have a name? 11:14:26 PM Josie: Charafay: Oh, you're all so *eager.* Don't you believe in foreplay? 11:14:40 PM Amara: Amara sighs 11:14:40 PM Josie: She leans over and licks Jamaros's ear, and then saunters away. 11:14:51 PM Khiro: Nope. 11:14:51 PM Josie: Kalanor facepalms. 11:14:59 PM Josie: ... and then eyes Khiro. 11:15:19 PM Josie: Kalanor:... just tell us what your second husband said. He's usually the sensible one. 11:15:28 PM Josie: Charafay: Well, isn't it obvious? 11:15:40 PM Jamaros: If it was, we wouldn't be here. 11:16:05 PM Khiro: ... 11:16:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: Just spit it out already! 11:16:42 PM Josie: Charafay: Why, *you*, dear. Everyone thinks you did it. 11:16:55 PM Khiro: ...yeah. Your sister and you disappear at the same time. 11:17:03 PM Josie: Kalanor's jaw drops, and he sits down. 11:17:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... what? But... but.... 11:17:22 PM Jamaros: ...you didn't do it, right? 11:17:42 PM Josie: Charafay: You've *always* been jealous of her. So much stronger, cleverer, more ambitious than you. 11:18:21 PM Jamaros: ...wait, what was that last one? 11:18:45 PM Josie: Charafay: And your silly fixation on music. *Such* a disappointment to your mother, that was. And then all the lovely boys you refused... you never *did* think anyone was good enough for you. 11:19:40 PM Josie: Charafay: Ambitious! Dear Mayala, so clever. *And* a priestess of Lolth. Really everything a mama could ask for in a daughter. Such a shame she wasn't the first-born, and everyone *loved* her, too. 11:19:59 PM Jamaros: ............... 11:20:06 PM Josie: Charafay: No wonder poor Alydia, unloved eldest, spirited her away and hid the body... 11:20:43 PM Jamaros: ...The Drow...you're aristocracy is matriarchal, right? Passed from mother to eldest daughter? 11:21:26 PM Josie: Charafay: Of course! 11:21:49 PM Josie: Charafay: But naturally, if one is *displeased* with one's child... well, you can change that. 11:21:49 PM Khiro: ... it couldn't have been your sister, could it? 11:22:05 PM Jamaros: This isn't a kidnapping. 11:22:07 PM Josie: Kalanor: *No.* She would never do that. 11:22:25 PM Josie: Kalanor: *I* would never do that. 11:22:30 PM Khiro: ...you said that even if you got changed back, the embarassment would have been too much and you would lose your place in the house. 11:22:56 PM Jamaros: You also said that you two went somewhere only the both of you knew about. 11:23:12 PM Jamaros: Your sister wanted power, your mother didn't want you to inherit anything. 11:23:44 PM Jamaros: And, now, you can't refute anything said about you. 11:24:00 PM Josie: Kalanor: No, you're *wrong.* Maya *doesn't* want power, you... you don't know what she's like. 11:24:20 PM Khiro: that's true. 11:24:25 PM Amara: Then tell us! What is she like? 11:25:37 PM Josie: Kalanor: She's clever, yes, and she *does* work hard, at everything she does, but she doesn't like the idea of being the head of our House anymore than *I* do. 11:25:54 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's not *me*, and it's not Maya. 11:26:14 PM Amara: Well is there anything more you're not telling us? 11:26:48 PM Josie: Kalanor: No! Do you want to know my blood type? The color of my left big toenail? 11:27:03 PM Amara: ....not particularly... 11:27:08 PM Jamaros: Well, it couldn't hurt. 11:27:41 PM Jamaros: ...Chara, you said they're mother had a clear and definite preference for Maya? 11:28:37 PM Josie: Charafay: Who wouldn't? Although I have to say, darling, you're rather intriguing as a man. 11:28:49 PM Josie: She runs a hand along Kalanor's shoulder, and he shakes it off, roughly. 11:29:07 PM Khiro: Could it have been your mother? 11:29:15 PM Jamaros: From the looks of it, Kal, your mother is still the one with the most to gain from this. 11:29:53 PM Josie: Kalanor: If it were my mother why would she kidnap Maya? That doesn't make sense. 11:30:09 PM Jamaros: She needs to be able to frame you for something. 11:30:14 PM Josie: Charafay: And Mayala *has* disappeared, that is true... 11:30:33 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... no, that's not it. I don't know what it is, but it's not that. 11:31:07 PM Josie: Charafay: But it's *possible*, isn't it? Say, if your sister threatened to follow in your rebellious footsteps... 11:31:50 PM Jamaros: You remove the influence and set up the rightful daughter to take her place all in one move. 11:32:01 PM Jamaros: And, once again, you can't do anything about. 11:32:02 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:32:24 PM Josie: Kalanor puts his head in his hands. 11:32:46 PM Khiro: Khiro puts a hand on Kal's shoulder. "Can you think of anyone else who would benefit more?" 11:33:50 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... House Arkenath might. 11:34:49 PM Amara: Is that a rival house of your family's? Why might you suspect them? 11:34:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: House Teken'zynge. 11:35:51 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes, both of them. Well, Teken'zynge is our biggest rival lately, but there's been talk of a marriage alliance--either me or Maya or our youngest sister, when she's old enough. 11:36:24 PM Jamaros: You said your house was the second biggest, right? Is Teken'zynge the biggest? 11:36:42 PM Josie: Kalanor: Arkenath's a smaller house, but we're involved in a blood feud; if they took her she's....... likely to be dead or worse. 11:36:57 PM Josie: Kalanor nods. "Not biggest, just... most powerful." 11:37:06 PM Josie: Charafay: Well, *that's* a matter of opinion, isn't it? 11:37:21 PM Josie: Charafay: There are those that say Teken'Zynge has surpassed you. 11:37:34 PM Jamaros: So, a merger of your families would result in even more power? 11:37:54 PM Josie: Kalanor rolls his eyes. "Fools say many things, Chara, and you're not a fool, so don't bother pretending you are." 11:38:21 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes, it would. ... but with the marriage contract there'd be no need to steal Mayala. 11:38:40 PM Josie: Charafay: We-ell, you weren't exactly *cooperating* with the marriage, were you, darling? 11:38:47 PM Jamaros: Except maybe to keep you from stealing her first. 11:39:09 PM Jamaros: If you're gone, and Maya's location a secret, then you cannot stop the wedding. 11:39:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: That's crazy, I didn't kidnap my sister! 11:39:19 PM Jamaros: But you might have. 11:39:28 PM Josie: Kalanor: Why would I stop the wedding? Are you insane? 11:39:45 PM Jamaros: You said Maya didn't want to be head of the family, right? 11:39:56 PM Josie: Kalanor: She'll... she'll grow into it. 11:40:09 PM Jamaros: And you were apparently vocally against the wedding. 11:40:19 PM Josie: Kalanor: I was vocal against *my* wedding! 11:40:57 PM Josie: Charafay: A little more than just *vocal*. As I recall *knives* were involved. The poor boy will never be the same. 11:41:43 PM Josie: Charafay: And I do recall the one you frightened so much he threatened to jump off a cliff if he had to marry you... 11:42:01 PM Josie: Kalanor clutches his harp and looks to Khiro for help. 11:42:23 PM Jamaros: ...Khiro, run, quick! :P 11:43:02 PM Jamaros: ...but ok, were any of these boys teken...whatever? 11:43:09 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... ... 11:43:16 PM Josie: Charafay: Of course. All of them. 11:43:32 PM Jamaros: And after they couldn't get to Kal, they moved to Maya? 11:44:00 PM Khiro: ((Bah, sorry about that, cat was acting weird.)) 11:44:06 PM Josie: Cira moves to Amara, and perches on her shoulder. 11:44:13 PM Josie: Charafay nods, smiling. 11:44:42 PM Jamaros: ...wait...how did Maya react to that? 11:44:46 PM Amara: Amara pets Cira. She smiles - Cira is too adorable. 11:45:08 PM Josie: Cira cuddles up to Amara, listening to all the political talk with her little tufted grey ears. 11:45:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... she... didn't think she was ready to get married yet. 11:45:37 PM Khiro: Hmm. 11:46:16 PM Jamaros: Because she didn't want to be head of the family? 11:46:30 PM Josie: Kalanor: And because she's not ready to get married. 11:46:42 PM Jamaros: Did she actually say that? 11:47:16 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. ... she's responsible, yes, but there's a *lot* of responsibility in that. 11:47:20 PM Amara: Have you heard any other rumors, Charafay? About what happened to Maya? 11:47:29 PM Khiro: The most basic questions here are who benefits from kidnapping Maya and getting Kal out of the way. 11:47:45 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well, some people say the kobolds took you both and ate her right up. 11:47:47 PM Jamaros: I'm beginning to wonder if she was kidnapped. 11:48:05 PM Jamaros: No, Kobolds aren't clever enough for an attack like this 11:48:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: If she *wasn't* kidnapped why did a bunch of people come and beat the hell out of me, *change me into a man*, and take her away? 11:49:11 PM Amara: Amara shakes head. "We've already established that their mother could have gained a lot. But what of getting Kal out of the way? Do you think whoevever kidnapped Maya could come for Kal?" 11:49:52 PM Jamaros: Clearly they did. Whoever wanted Maya also wanted to make sure Kal couldn't be recognized. 11:50:34 PM Josie: Kalanor: And they managed pretty well, too. 11:50:37 PM Amara: But it's a spell....a powerful enough mage could change him back and then what? 11:51:03 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Kal. 11:51:07 PM Jamaros: We don't know how powerful a spell it is. 11:51:33 PM Khiro: It's pretty powerful. 11:51:40 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... then my mother would probably force me into marriage somehow. She'd mindcontrol me if I was her only option, and I don't think she wants to wait for the baby to grow up. 11:51:57 PM Jamaros: Clearly whoever did this, though, didn't want her talk, but also didn't want her hurt. 11:52:42 PM Khiro: We're talking some variant of Baleful Polymorph or Polymorph Any Object. 11:53:15 PM Khiro: Powerful magic. 11:53:16 PM Jamaros: I think we can rule out Arkash...Ark...the blood feud house...they would've killed you or kidnapped you if all they wanted was revenge. 11:53:20 PM Josie: Charafay: Or one specifically engineered to change *only* one's gender... hmm. 11:53:54 PM Josie: Kalanor: Except that if anyone found out I was male, or had ever been, it might humiliate House Kilana enough to be worth it. 11:54:14 PM Jamaros: Then why not do it to Maya as well. 11:54:17 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... oh gods, what if they did this to Maya too... 11:54:31 PM Josie: He looks *horrified*. 11:54:48 PM Jamaros: ...you saw her get taken away. If they could do it to you there, why take her away to do it elsewhere. 11:54:56 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... no. No, I killed the wizard. Yes, exactly. 11:55:41 PM Khiro: ...Do you think that maybe the expected you to come back? 11:56:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: What do you mean? Back where? 11:57:02 PM Jamaros: There are still too many variables. It could be either house, or your mother or... 11:57:10 PM Jamaros: Back here to town. 11:57:17 PM Jamaros: It think that's what he meant. 11:58:11 PM Khiro: YEah. 11:58:18 PM Josie: Charafay: Well. It's clear what needs to be done, isn't it? 11:58:19 PM Khiro: Back here. To embarass your house. 11:58:30 PM Jamaros: ...It is? 11:58:39 PM Josie: Charafay: Of course! 11:58:46 PM Amara: I don't follow... 11:59:19 PM Jamaros: All I can think of is to investigate further, but we don't even know where to begin. 11:59:21 PM Amara: Whatever needs to be done is not obvious to me 11:59:41 PM Josie: Charafay: Investigate further! Exactly! ... oh, this one is smart, Alydia, you should keep him. 12:00:19 AM Jamaros: Jamaros looks over to Kal "...uh...I'd rather just be friends" 12:00:29 AM Amara: Don't encourage him or he'll get an even bigger head. 12:00:39 AM Jamaros: Well, if we're going to investigate, we need to split up 12:00:44 AM Khiro: We thought you had something more specific in mind. 12:00:46 AM Josie: Kalanor: A. He's really not, and B. He hates my guts. 12:00:57 AM Josie: Kalanor: Besides, where would we stay? I can't go home. 12:01:11 AM Josie: Charafay: Why, you can stay here with *me*. 12:01:58 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... and do what, find random people off the street and say "Excuse me, did you kidnap or know who kidnapped Mayala of House Kilana? No? Oh, too bad." 12:02:11 AM Josie: Cira makes a very sarcastic mew. 12:02:19 AM Jamaros: Well, we have three houses who we know gain from this kidnapping, one way or another 12:02:31 AM Jamaros: Yours, Teken and...that third one. 12:02:51 AM Josie: Kalanor: Teken'zynge. The one in the blood feud with us is House Arkenath. 12:03:29 AM Jamaros: Right, those. Given the info we have, both of those and your house have possible motives, so, in the morning, we should check each one out. 12:03:41 AM Jamaros: Maybe split up and do all three at once. 12:04:14 AM Jamaros: ...it's a start. 12:04:50 AM Jamaros: ((Someone gonna say something?)) 12:05:00 AM Josie: Kalanor: I don't think we should split up. 12:05:08 AM Josie: Charafay: ... oh, I have an *idea*. 12:05:11 AM Khiro: That seems very dangerous. 12:05:18 AM Khiro: .... that is an answer to both of those statements. 12:05:33 AM Jamaros: Well, I'm open to suggestions. 12:06:22 AM Josie: Charafay: There's a *massive* festival tomorrow night. A party for Spring Orthae'tangi. 12:06:33 AM Josie: Charafay: We could all go and... mix. 12:06:33 AM Amara: Party? Did I hear something about a party? 12:06:44 AM Amara: I like this idea already! 12:06:56 AM Jamaros: ...what sort of party are we talking about? 12:07:20 AM Josie: Charafay: The very best kind! 12:07:28 AM Khiro: What is this holiday thing? 12:07:29 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... a bloody masquerade. 12:08:06 AM Josie: Charafay: Oh, well, we celebrate the changing of the seasons. The extra water spring brings from up above helps the mold farms quite a bit. 12:08:29 AM Josie: Charafay: And I don't know what you've got against masquerades. You're already disguised, aren't you? 12:08:43 AM Josie: Charafay: What difference would it make to have a disguise over your disguise? 12:09:00 AM Jamaros: ...you already kind of did that when you met us. 12:09:05 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... I'm in hell, aren't I. 12:09:19 AM Amara: Well *I* think it sounds like a jolly good time. 12:09:21 AM Khiro: ... yeah, might make it easier to get information. 12:09:34 AM Jamaros: I am very much liking this plan. 12:10:11 AM Jamaros: Will any costumes do? 12:11:07 AM Josie: Charafay: Ooh, I'll come up with something for you. 12:11:22 AM Jamaros: That's ok. I've got plenty. 12:11:28 AM Josie: Alain: ... uh, I'm assuming that as a slave, I would not be going to this gathering, correct? 12:11:42 AM Josie: Charafay: We'll see, darling. 12:11:48 AM Josie: Alain: ... great...? 12:12:41 AM Josie: Charafay smiles a wicked little grin. "You all look so tired and so..." her eyes go up and down Kalanor again. "... so *tired*. Do relax. You have the run of the house, of course; I've got to run an errand." 12:13:01 AM Josie: Kalanor grabs her arm. "... tell *no* one we're here. Especially me. Do you understand?" 12:13:25 AM Khiro: Khiro watches Charafay with a neutral gaze. 12:13:28 AM Josie: Charafay pouts. "You're so cruel. You're *hurting* me." 12:13:37 AM Khiro: ((22 SM.)) 12:13:41 AM Josie: Kalanor lets her go. 12:13:51 AM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs her 12:13:59 AM Jamaros: Sorry, I could use that promise. 12:14:33 AM Josie: Charafay: Oooh, you're so *strong.* All that sunshine must be good for the muscles. 12:14:55 AM Jamaros: Still not hearing you say you won't. 12:14:55 AM Amara: Amara rolls her eyes 12:15:17 AM Josie: Charafay: We-ell. Since you insist... I won't tell anyone you're here. 12:15:35 AM Jamaros: Jamaros hesitates then releases her 12:15:44 AM Jamaros: Couldn't trust anything you say anyway. 12:15:52 AM Josie: Kalanor: Of course not. 12:15:58 AM Josie: Tae Li: I will kill her if she talks. 12:16:14 AM Josie: Kalanor: Great. A homicidal maniac. Exactly what the group needed. 12:16:19 AM Josie: Charafay giggles. 12:17:01 AM Josie: Charafay: Toodle-oo, sweetlings. I *will* be back. 12:17:33 AM Jamaros: ((She leave yet?)) 12:19:06 AM Josie: Charafay: Do let Felynithra know if you need anything. 12:19:20 AM Josie: She swoops out, majestic despite her lack of clothing. 12:19:30 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... now you know why I said she was my enemy. 12:19:51 AM Jamaros: ...so, how long until we have to worry about a mob coming to get us? 12:20:20 AM Josie: Kalanor shakes his head. "There won't be a mob." 12:20:36 AM Josie: Kalanor: She was telling the truth about that. Besides, if she turned us in she wouldn't get to keep watching me suffer. 12:20:55 AM Jamaros: ...I do find that oddly comforting. 12:21:09 AM Josie: Kalanor, sourly: You *would.* 12:21:35 AM Jamaros: So...do we get dinner? 12:22:06 AM Josie: Kalanor: Probably. I'm going to go... relax, or something. 12:22:17 AM Josie: He leaves, harp in hand. 12:22:24 AM Josie: Tae Li: Do not trust *any* of these people. 12:22:35 AM Jamaros: Oh shut up. 12:22:46 AM Jamaros: Like we've trusted any of them to begin with. 12:22:57 AM Josie: Alain: ... hey, I'm pretty trustworthy. 12:23:05 AM Jamaros: ...point taken. 12:23:05 AM Khiro: I think she means the drow, Alain. 12:23:29 AM Jamaros: You know, it's still possible Maya kidnapped herself. 12:23:40 AM Jamaros: Kal won't admit it, but we can't rule it out. 12:24:02 AM Josie: Alain: Yeah. It's usually family. 12:24:17 AM Josie: Alain: ... well, actually, it's usually spouses or lovers, then it's usually family. 12:24:29 AM Josie: Tae Li glowers and leaves. 12:24:31 AM Khiro: I know. Though it could just as well be the mother, too. 12:24:44 AM Josie: Cira nods approvingly. "Mrow." 12:24:47 AM Khiro: ... we should get the names of some of these rebuffed suitors. 12:25:11 AM Jamaros: Well, you're the closest to her...him...whatever. If anyone's gonna get that info... 12:25:18 AM Khiro: I'll ask. 12:25:28 AM Jamaros: Smart move. 12:25:47 AM Josie: Alain: ... also, was it me, or was she hitting on... well. Everybody? 12:26:08 AM Jamaros: She seemed rather focused on me and Kal. 12:26:08 AM Amara: Amara shrugs. "She wasn't hitting on me." She smiles proudly. 12:26:20 AM Khiro: Yeah, me neither. 12:26:24 AM Jamaros: She was probably just trying to get in Kal's head. 12:26:31 AM Jamaros: And me, well, who can blame her. :D 12:27:01 AM Josie: Cira mews. 12:27:09 AM | Edited 12:27:14 AM Amara: "Mhmm sure. You keep on thinking that," she says jokingly 12:27:26 AM Jamaros: Jamaros smirks at Amara 12:27:28 AM Josie: Alain: I just stayed quiet. I think she likes to torture people a little bit, and not giving her any feedback seemed to help. 12:28:09 AM Jamaros: I wouldn't worry so much, Alain. She doesn't seem to notice any of the slaves. Even the fake ones. 12:29:31 AM Jamaros: ...So, costume party. Never been to a Drow party before. ...I wonder how that works. 12:29:49 AM Josie: Alain: Thank all the gods. 12:30:01 AM Jamaros: ...what's that supposed to mean? 12:30:06 AM Josie: Alain: ... maybe we should get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day. 12:30:17 AM Josie: Alain: Well, she's obviously a sadist. I wouldn't want her after me. 12:30:32 AM Amara: I agree with Alain. We need some rest. 12:30:45 AM Jamaros: ...you think someone should make sure Tae Li's not massacring everybody? 12:30:54 AM Khiro: ... I think we'd hear more screams. 12:30:59 AM Jamaros: ...point taken. 12:31:01 AM Khiro: Khiro goes off after Kal. 12:31:37 AM Josie: Alain yawns. "Think it's okay to split up in here?" 12:31:54 AM Amara: It should be relatively safe. 12:32:00 AM Jamaros: ...Maybe Amara and I should go off together...just to be safe. 12:32:10 AM Amara: Amara eyes him 12:32:11 AM Josie: Alain: Are you guys a couple? 12:32:27 AM Amara: If we are, then I'm unaware. 12:32:43 AM Josie: Alain: Oh, good! 12:32:51 AM Jamaros: Well, I would say that's usually up to the lady, wouldn't you? 12:33:07 AM Amara: That's a good thing, eh Alain? 12:33:36 AM Josie: Alain: ... well, yes, it means I'm not as likely to get punched in the face if I ask you to dance. 12:33:46 AM Jamaros: ...what? 12:34:15 AM Amara: I won't let anybody punch you. *Especially* if you're a good dancer. 12:34:22 AM Jamaros: ...hold on! 12:34:35 AM Josie: Alain: Passable, I'd say. 12:34:50 AM Amara: Passable is better than most! 12:35:12 AM Josie: He smiles. 12:35:17 AM Jamaros: ...but...but... 12:35:19 AM Josie: Cira, smugly: Mew. 12:35:32 AM Amara: What's wrong Jamaros? 12:35:43 AM Jamaros: ...nothing. I guess nothing's wrong. 12:35:53 AM Josie: ((Awww.)) 12:35:54 AM Amara: Don't worry. I'll still dance with you. 12:36:22 AM Josie: ((We're basically done for the night, by the way. :) )) 12:36:29 AM Jamaros: ((I figured)) 12:36:54 AM Jamaros: ...well, I wouldn't want to cut between you two. 12:36:58 AM Jamaros: Jamaros stands up 12:37:24 AM Amara: Amara stands up too. "It's not cutting between if I *want* to dance with you." 12:37:38 AM Josie: Alain: And it's too late to do much of anything tonight. I think I'm going to go to bed. 12:37:52 AM Jamaros: ...ok, sounds good. 12:38:07 AM Jamaros: ...I guess we'll have to see to dancing tomorrow, Amara. 12:38:32 AM Josie: Alain bows, and departs! 12:38:50 AM Jamaros: ((I don't have much more to add if you guys are done)) 12:39:29 AM Jamaros: Jamaros leaves to find a bedroom Category:Perpetual Gloom Category:Logs